1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer power supply with a display function, and particularly relates to a computer power supply with a function of real-time checking and displaying a status of the computer power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
The computer power supply is a vital part in computer operating system and any abnormality in it may interrupt the operation process, and may even destroy the system device. Take a PC (personal computer) for example, different voltage supplies are presented in a BIOS (Basic Input/Output System) such as 3V, 12V, and 15V. However, as the users have to enter the BIOS at the starting up of the computer and exit from the BIOS before entering the operation system, the voltage supply information can not be obtained at any moment in the operation system, so the computer power supply information in the BIOS is of little help to the user.
The present mainboard is equipped with a built-in monitor system cooperating with application programs, so the internal temperature, input voltage status and fan speed are presented in the operation system, and only the computer power supply status information is still isolated in the BIOS.
Therefore, the invention provides a computer power supply with a display function to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.